puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Ocean PVP Ladder
This concept is based on Crotty's PVP Ladder from Cobalt, was amended by Twisted, and the wiki page is monitored by Drake. Crotty's Original Concept The parity of two puzzlers pitted against each other with no outside influences or inequalities except skill and an occasional stroke of luck is fun. The fact that an outstanding SF'er is capable of slicing and dicing an outstanding B-naver means even more participants can join the fun and be victorious. The ladder is basic. At the top is the current best solo PVP participant. Below him/her are the other participants clawing their way to the top by beating those ahead of them. Rules ''NB: ALL Challenges must be logged, and the winner must post their victory in THIS THREAD before it gets updated on the wiki'' # Any participant can join the ladder at any time, at the bottom of the list by posting their pirate name and their forum name and intent to participate in this wiki page. # Any participant can leave at any time by posting their intent to withdraw in this thread. # "Solo PvP" defined - You & 3 bots vs Participant & 3 bots in sloops. The name you register here is the name you battle with. No exceptions. # You can challenge anybody on the ladder up to 5 places above you on the list. You may arrange a challenge through tells in-game and by posting a challenge to a specific participant in the above thread. # If you beat somebody above you, you take their place and everybody else (the loser and those between) move down one place. If you beat somebody below you (someone who challenged you) you both stay in the same position. If you disengage, you lose. # You have no obligation to issue a challenge, ever. However, if challenged, you must accept a challenge or arrange your own challenge and battle within 3 days of said challenge. If you do not accept an issued challenge after 3 days, that is considered a loss. In the event of multiple challenges, unaccepted challenges must be reissued after the accepted challenge. (Example: On Monday #4 challenges #1, on Tuesday #2 & #3 challenge #1. On Wednesday #1 accepts #3's challenge and they battle. At this point the challenges by #4 & #2 are void and must be re-issued if they wish.) # Posting of results should be done by the winner in THIS THREAD, and the loser is responsible for checking the facts. No tarting please. Any complaints or inaccuracies must be made via PM to Twisted, and on this wiki's Talk Page. Arguing in the thread/wiki will result in removing you from the ladder. While arguing wins/losses & challenge requests is discouraged and punishable, friendly trash talking is highly encouraged. # The Information on the wiki will be updated directly from the forum. The wiki update will try to be accurate within 24 hours, however it is probably easier if everyone keeps it up to date in their posts. (For example: If you want to join, copy / paste the ladder and put your name at the end. If you beat someone ahead of you, copy / paste the list and put your name above the person you beat and remove your name from the lower rank. If you beat someone below you, do nothing but post that you won and any details of the battle if you wish. # Rules subject to change or further clarification at the request of the participants. PVP Ladder Ranking ''NB: The format for this is PIRATE NAME (WINS-LOSS), Remember, there are no Draws. i.e. Twisted (10-5)'' Active League # Endless (3-1) # Banned* (3-1) # Majortom (2-0) # Flamer (2-1) # Drake (1-1) # Syncopic (0-0) # Bzsb (0-2) # Twisted (0-1) # Dingybeard (0-2) # Kingkirby (0-1) # Chaosdaddy (0-1) # Culture (2-1) # Bakerr*(2-3) # Bark (0-1) # Osama (2-0) # Lordelf(0-2) # Ineedalogin(1-0) # Tregard (0-1) # Soulsearcher (0-1) # Tiga (0-0) # eyoung (0-1) # Scervy (0-0) # Pensador(0-0) # Bbithithww (0-0) # Skirveyjohn (0-0) Key: *'' - Came out from retirement Participants ''To Join the Ladder, please click Edit on the right and add your name to the bottom of the list. In the format of PIRATE NAME (ACCOUNT NAME). i.e. Drake (Minimoses). Edit ONLY this section to be included. Active Participants :Endless (nkirbit) :Twisted (Twisted 317) :bzsb (bzsb) :Drake (minimoses) :Culture (culturex) :Majortom (Majortom) :Dingybeard (swintsky) :Flamer (flamez911) :Kingkirby (kingkirby2) :Chaosdaddy (chaosking22) :Bakerr (PUREDPIRATE) :Lordelf (bayboy93) :Bark (TwistedBark) :Banned (ttpenna) :Tregard (Kingy1974) :Latexfrog (cripplestix) :Soulsearcher (Duck_man2000) :Tiga (123pringle) :eyoung (HSM_rules) :Osama (shermantank) :Ineedalogin (Degenerate) :Syncopic (Syncopic1235) :Bloodstruck (englandking) :Renowned :Swordcrazy (Iqh) :Scervy (Dougerarg) :Pensador(Maldrag) :Alleanah (Alleanah) :Skirveyjohn (Crazyorange1) Retired Participants :Banned (Ttpenna) ~ currently reinstated :Thedarkbnavv (Dark_bnavv) ~ retired in 2nd place :Latexfrog (Cripplestix) ~ retired in 1st place (3-0) Challenge History * 29-Aug-2006 - Thedarkbnavv Challenges Twisted (Winner: Thedarkbnavv) * 29-Aug-2006 - Thedarkbnavv Challenges Endless (Winner: Endless) * 2-Sep-2006 - Thedarkbnavv Challenges Endless (Winner: Endless) * 2-Sep-2006 - Majortom Challenges Dingybeard (Winner: Majortom) * 2-Sep-2006 - Bakerr Challenges Banned (Winner: Banned) * 3-Sep-2006 - Bakerr Challenges Banned (Winner: Banned) * 3-Sep-2006 - Banned Challenges Chaosdaddy (Winner: Banned (Forfeit)) * 3-Sep-2006 - Flamer Challenges Bzsb (Winner: Flamer (No Response from the challenged)) * 5-Sep-2006 - Banned Challenges Culture (Winner: Culture) * 6-Sep-2006 - Drake Challenges Bzsb (Winner: Drake (No response from the challenged)) * 6-Sep-2006 - Majortom Challenges Flamer (Winner: Majortom) * 6-Sep-2006 - Bakerr Challenges Lordelf (Winner: Bakerr (No response from the challenged)) * 7-Sep-2006 - Bark Challenges Bakerr (Winner: Bakerr) * 12-Sep-2006 - Banned Challenges Bakkerr (Winner: Banned (No response from the challenged) * 17-Sep-2006 - Latexfrog Challenges Bakerr * 18-Sep-2006 - Drake Challenges Twisted * 19-Sept-2006 - KingKirby Challenges Culture (Winner: Culture) * 21-Sep-2006 - Soulsearcher Challenges Flamer (Winner: Flamer) * 26-Sep-2006 - Latexfrog challenges Dingybeard (Winner: Latexfrog) * 08-Oct-2006 - Banned challenges Culture (Winner: Banned) * 08-Oct-2006 - Banned challenges Twisted (Winner: Banned) * 09-Oct-2006 - Banned challenged Endless (Winner: Endless) * 20-Oct-2006 - Latexfrog challenges Drake (Winner: Latexfrog) * 22-Oct-2006 - Latexfrog challenges Endless (Winner: Latexfrog) Monthly Winners * September 2006 - Endless Category:In-game events